Best of Byrne (Trading Cards)
Best of Byrne Trading Card Collection The Best of Byrne Trading Card Collection were collectible trading cards with art drawn by John Byrne, based on the characters and events of the Marvel Universe. The series was published by Comic Images in 1989. Checklist_Best_of_Byrne_Collection_0001.jpg|1. Checklist Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|2. Captain America Galactus (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|3. Galactus James Hudson (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|4. Guardian Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|5. Bruce Banner Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|6. Thing George Tarlton (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|7. MODOK Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0002.jpg|8. I'm Home Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|9. Prince Namor Namor McKenzie and Marrina Smallwood (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|10. Lover's Spat John Falsworth and Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg| 11. Baron Blood Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|12. Daredevil Theodore Sallis (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|13. Man-Thing Lilandra Neramani (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|14. Lilandra Susan Storm (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|15. Sue Richards Annihilus (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|16. Annihilus Alison Blaire (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|17. Dazzler Uatu (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|18. The Watcher Paul Duval and Samuel Wilson (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|19. Grey Gargoyle Leonard Samson (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|20. Doc Samson Peter Parker and Sergei Kravenoff (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|21. Wild Things James Montgomery Falsworth (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|22. Union Jack Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|23. Doctor Doom Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|24. Spidey Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0003.jpg|25. Hulk Charles Xavier and Moira MacTaggert (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|26. Doomed Love Alpha Flight (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|27. Alpha Flight James Howlett (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|28. Wolverine Scott Summers (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|29. Cyclops Ororo Munroe and Kurt Wagner (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|30. Taking Flight Henry McCoy (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|31. Beast Ahmet Abdol (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|32. Living Monolith Karl Lykos (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|33. Sauron Abner Jenkins (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|34. Beetle Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|35. Fantastic Four Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|36. Magneto Walter Langkowski and Paul Cartier (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|37. Take That Jonathan Storm (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|38. Human Torch Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|39. Colossus Kevin Plunderer and Zabu (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|40. Ka-zar Fantastic Four (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0002.jpg|41. Back from the War Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|42. Hitched Hellfire Club and X-Men (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|43. Hellfire Club James Howlett (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0002.jpg|44. Snikt Phoenix Force (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|45. Phoenix Category:Trading Cards